Doutes
by Sunao Amakarai
Summary: "Quand on aime, on doute souvent de ce qu'on croit le plus." François de La Rochefoucauld.    Elle doute de ses sentiments pour elle. Il doute de son attachement pour lui. Et pourtant, Temari et Shikamaru s'aiment...


_Salut tout le monde! _Ici Sunao Amakarai! Vous allez bien? Moi oui! Alors je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et que l'histoire que vous allez lire est l'adaptation d'un doujin que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Il s'agit donc de mon premier lemon. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en pensez. Personnellement, c'est la première fois que j'écris autant! En fait, ce texte contient quatre fois plus de mots que ce que j'écris d'habitude... Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Sunao Amakarai

(la fille qui galère pour changer les cartouches d'encre de son imprimante)

PS: Des fois que vous ne compreniez pas la façon dont j'écris, les pensées des personnages sont en **gras**, et les flash-back en _italique_.

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait à flots dans la salle de bain, Temari la sentait qui coulait sur son corps nu. Le jet avait partiellement dénoué ses cheveux blonds, une de ses couettes s'était défaite et l'élastique rouge qui la retenait gisait au sol un peu à côté de ses pieds. Elle essayait de ne penser à rien. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans l'ambassade de Konoha et qu'elle s'en retournait demain. Certes, elle allait retrouver ses deux frères, et ses amis, loin là-bas dans le village caché dans le désert… La savonnette glissait entre ses doigts malhabiles. Elle frottait sa peau bronzée avec délices. Il lui restait encore quelques marques de bronzage qui faisaient ressortir la blancheur de ses seins et du haut de ses cuisses. Elle doutait. C'était idiot après tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, depuis qu'elle le connaissait…

La sœur du Kasekage n'était pas la seule à douter. Dans la pièce voisine, un jeune ninja était quelque peu désemparé. Il portait la veste verte et épaisse des chuunins sur son habituel maillot noir. Sous son épaisse tignasse brune rassemblée par un élastique tout aussi sombre ce qui lui donnait vaguement l'air d'un ananas chocolat, son cerveau de 200 de QI n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution à son problème. Certes, Shikamaru avait parlé à demi-mot à deux spécialistes en la matière. Bon, peut-être pas des plus futés… mais tout de même ! A son air habituel s'était additionné un sourire embarrassé et un peu dégouté. « **Ok ! J'ai le préservatif !** ». Malgré le fait que Naruto lui ait montré ce mystérieux livre en ajoutant « _**C'est un livre pour les pervers !**_ » et qu'il ait visionné la cassette de film porno que Kiba avait piqué à sa sœur, il n'avait toujours pas pigé le truc. Quand devait-il mettre le préservatif ? C'était Kakashi qui le lui avait donné. Mais c'était tout de même sa première fois… Il était de nouveau pessimiste et ne se sentait pas capable de s'en sortir. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller avec un soupir défaitiste. Il déplora le fait de ne pas s'être entraîné auparavant.

_ Hé ! fit Temari, le tirant de ses pensées.

_ Ouais ! Répondit-t-il sur un ton hargneux, se sentant rougir complètement.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

_ … hein ?

Il se retourna et la vit habillée. Lui qui s'était sottement imaginé qu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain avec un air énamouré, toute nue sous sa serviette… « **Bien sûr elle ne sortira jamais comme ça !** » songea-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Rien ! fit-il.

_ …

« **Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si j'étais sortie comme ça ?** » doutait la jeune femme en songeant qu'elle s'était revêtue après sa douche. « **… Ou est-ce trop direct ? … M'envelopper dans une serviette et dire : **_'Faisons-le !'_** aurait-été embarrassant, pas-vrai ?** » Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de lui. Lui qui fixait le mur face à lui avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et ne parvenaient pas à se regarder l'un l'autre. Juste à se laisser envahir par leurs doutes. Leurs cœurs battaient subitement plus vite dans leurs poitrines.

_ « **Mince ! J'aurais dû le faire ! Espèce de gamine idiote !** »

_ « **C'est mathématiquement impossible de s'en sortir !** »

Pourquoi certains souvenirs leurs revinrent seulement à ce moment là ? Shikamaru jeta un regard sur le dos de Tamari. Allait-il oser passer à l'action ?

_Il se trouve juste devant les portes de Suna, et attend le messager venant du village en question. Une silhouette au loin arrive vers lui. Elle semble féminine, mais marche d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Quatre couettes blondes dansent derrière sa tête. Il prend un air surpris. Il la reconnait._

_ _ C'est toi le messager ?elle demande._

Presque comme s'il ne la contrôlait pas, sa main glissa sur le drap et s'approcha du dos de sa partenaire. Sur un corset noué serré, elle avait enroulé une écharpe autour de ses hanches. Le nœud se trouvait face à lui. Il glissa son index dedans et tira, comme pour annoncer sa présence.

_La ninja acquiesça._

_ _Hé bien je suppose que c'est normal pour le Kasekage d'envoyer sa sœur pour souhaiter la bienvenue, dit-il simplement. Un ninja ne doit montrer aucune émotion à un ennemi potentiel._

_ _ Non… C'est à cause du statut._

Sa main remonta le bras puis l'épaule de Temari tout en les caressant. Elle se mordit les lèvres en un sourire crispée. Gênée.

__ Je suis juste jounin._

_ _ Quoi !_

_ _ Tu as obtenu un poste de commandement alors que tu étais seulement chuunin ! lui rappela-t-elle._

Temari se crispa encore plus en sentant les bras de Shikamaru l'entourer. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa. Très fort. Son souffle chaud était au bas de son dos.

__ Mais les promotions standards de Suna sont différentes de celles de Konoha. A cause de cela, deux ans ont passé avant que je n'arrive aussi loin, l'informe-t-elle._

_ Ils se mettent à marcher, tous deux au même niveau. Lui les mains dans les poches._

Tous deux transpiraient d'appréhension. Ils étaient rouges et toujours aussi troublés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Leurs yeux ne se rencontrèrent pas alors que leurs mains s'effleurèrent brièvement. Il se déplaça pour arriver sur son côté.

_Il l'observe avec un air bizarre, du coin de l'œil. Elle lui retourne un regard surpris._

_ _ hein ? fait-elle._

_ Il lève la main au niveau du haut de sa tête, puis il la baisse un peu pour parvenir au niveau de celle de Temari._

__ Hé ! s'exclame-t-il._

_ Elle ne comprend pas son manège et le fixe, incrédule et un peu perdue._

_ _ T'as remarqué ? Les femmes sont toujours plus petites que les hommes, tu vois ?_

_ _ LA FERME CRETIN ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON EN A A FOUTRE DE LA TAILLE ? TU POURRAIS FAIRE 3 CENTIMETRES DE PLUS QUE JE SERAIS TUJOURS UN JOUNIN ET TOI UN CHUUNIN ?_

_ _ Oh, vraiment ? la nargue-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur. Qu'est ce que tu as obtenu après tout ce travail ?_

_ Temari ne réussit par à répondre et se tut, embarrassée._

Leurs cœurs battent de plus en plus vite. Ils se regardent un peu, même si leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Il était assis à côté d'elle, elle face au mur de gauche et lui celui du fond. Les yeux de Shikamaru fixèrent les lèvres de Temari, elle regarda un peu au dessus de lui. Sa main était toujours en train dé défaire l'écharpe autour de ses hanches. Elle baissa les yeux pour contempler le cou de son vis-à-vis, toujours mal à l'aise, et il releva les siens pour considérer un point de fuite imaginaire. Il était lent dans sa tâcha. Trop long, peut-être.

_ Je vais le faire, décida-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans son dos.

_ Euh… « **Mince** »

_ Enlever ces trucs est vraiment compliqué, grogna-t-elle en commençant à défaire le bas de son corsage.

_ Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas d'en porter alors ?

Elle releva la tête et prit un air excédé.

_ Tu es vraiment énervant, tu sais ça ?

Leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Alors qu'ils s'étaient un peu calmés, ils rougirent de nouveau et se contemplèrent. Sans rien dire. Chacun avait la bouche entrouverte, comme s'ils allaient parler. Temari se laissa glisser dans les bras de Shikamaru. La main gauche de celui-ci remonta jusqu'au visage de la blonde qu'il saisit légèrement. Comme s'il tenait de la porcelaine entre les doigts. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en frémissant, tandis que l'un des deux poussait un léger gémissement. Leurs cœurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas de battre. Ils approfondirent le baiser et leurs langues s caressèrent avec douceur et maladresse. Temari émis un nouveau soupir voluptueux. Elle reprit son souffle quand ils se séparèrent. Shikamaru se sentit encore plus gêné en observant ses douces lèvres ouvertes, et la lueur dans son regard fuyant. Leurs bouches s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser langoureux. Sa main droite se serra un peu plus fort sur la fine épaule de la blonde.

_ _ Tu sais… La première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai détesté !_

_ _ Hm… répond-il, cheminant toujours devant elle, les yeux fixant ses pieds._

Shikamaru serre les dents dans un sourire inquiet. Il lui semblait que le moment était venu.

_ _Pendant l'examen des chuunins, je pensais que tu étais un fainéant, avoua-t-elle en fixant le mur sur leur gauche._

_ _ Je pensais que tu étais aussi effrayante que l'enfer._

Temari dégagea ses épaules puis ses seins de son kimono noir. Elle arborait la même expression que lui. Doucement, de ses deux mains, elle saisit la sienne qui était auparavant sur son épaule. Ils haletaient tous les deux, ne parvenant pas à avoir un souffle régulier. Même s'il la regardait dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à ses doutes, les pupilles bleues fuyaient les siennes. Sans brusquerie, elle posa cette main sur un de ses seins, l'invitant à la caresser. La main de Shikamaru se mit à frémir.

__ La fois suivante, je ne t'ai pas trouvé cool, et il me semblait que tu ne valais rien._

__ Ah eh bien, j'étais plutôt inutile. Oui. J'en ai même pleuré !_

Il retira sa main avec soudaineté.

_ Sûrement pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

_ Ne fuis pas idiot ! crie-t-elle alors en tentant de se saisir de son poignet.

_ Non ! Je ne peux vraiment pas faire une chose comme ça !

_ A présent, viens ici !

__ Tu étais toujours en train de râler à propos des femmes étant agaçantes._

__ C'est l'histoire de ma vie !_

_Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel elle décide de se lancer courageusement :_

__ Cette fois j'ai personnellement demandé à être envoyée ici, finit-elle par lui avouer. _

_Elle n'ose pas le regarder. Il jette un coup d'œil vers elle, surpris par cette réponse. Elle serree les lèvres en une moue mal à son aise. Il la fixe plus intensément, attendant une réponse. Elle se met à rougir. Bientôt, elle ne arde pas à exploser :_

__ Je suis… …La fille du Kasekage ! J'ai été élevée différemment des autres ninjas, cria-t-elle complètement rouge et en fermant les yeux, les poings serrés. Mais tu m'as toujours traitée comme une femme normale. C'était horrible !_

_Il a un air assez abasourdi par cette affirmation. Un sourcil relevé, l'autre froncé. L'expression est assez comique. Elle se mit à le pointer du doigt avec hargne, tout à son émotion. Son bras tremple de fureur._

__ Tu… tu es une… personne vaniteuse qui est laid et chauve…_

__ Ch'suis pas chauve ! se plaint-il face à l'accusation_

__ … avec des jambes courtes, et tu penses que tu es futé, et ça c'est aggravant, et tu es chauve…_

__ Je te répète que je ne suis pas chauve !_

__ Et pour couronner le tout, tu es un gamin qui as le même âge que mon petit frère !_

_Shikamaru fronce les sourcils face à elle. Qu'avait-elle encore cette femme galère ?_

__ Tu parles à peine, et quand tu le fais, j'ai du mal à comprendre, continuait-elle sa tirade haineuse envers ce macho de Shikamaru, et nous nous rencontrons toujours dans les pires circonstances, et je te déteste, déteste, DETESTE !_

_Shikamaru reprend son air ennuyé et laisse un silence passer. Il l'observe toujours. Elle a les yeux fermés t le visage obstinément tourné vers le sol. Elle serre les dents et rougit tout à la fois dans une expression de gêne et de fureur mêlées._

__ Temari… l'appelle doucement Shikamaru._

_Elle ne bougea pas, toute à ses pensées contre lui._

__ Temari… _

_Shikamaru penche légèrement la tête sur la gauche d'un air las. Elle semble se rappeler sa présence et son doigt toujours tendu arrête de trembler en tous sens. Elle relève la tête et le fixe._

__ C'est quoi le problème ? demande-t-il_

_Elle détourne les yeux, rougit et pince ses lèvres._

_ _ Peut-être est-ce parce que, en tant que femme… euh…_

_ La blonde se mord les lèvres avec appréhension et cherche ses mots. Shikamaru attend sa réponse._

_ _ Je ne suis pas immunisée face aux hommes… lâche-t-elle finalement. Et donc…_

_ Il la regarde avec une surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Comme si c'est la première fois qu'il la voit._

_ _ Un stupide gamin comme toi qui est… inutile… sentimental… pleurnichard… (elle déglutit alors avec nervosité) … serait quelqu'un que j'aimerais rencontrer !_

_ Shikamaru a envie de fuir soudainement. Il se sent rougir lui aussi. Il ne comprend pas comment réagir face à la déclaration de cette fille… Non, de cette femme._

_ Qu'en est-il pour toi ? demanda Temari.

_ euh… hé ! fit-il en la sentant grimper sur lui.

Elle était presque assise sur son entrejambe, lui allongé à mpitié sur le lit. Ils avaient fini par lui ôter totalement son kimono, ainsi que le bas, de sorte qu'il ne lui reste qu'une sorte de shorty noir enfilé sur une culotte dans ce gnre de tissus solide qu'apprécient les ninjas. Vous savez, l'hybride entre le nylon et la résille… Les yeux de Shikamaru n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de cette poitrine nue qui se mouvait à chacune des respirations de Temari. Elle se penche vers lui, et il sent son regard aspiré dans ses iris cyans.

_ Je ne t'avais toujours pas demandé, fit Temari, voulant savoir depuis quand il s'était aperçu qu'il l'aimait.

Lui avait déjà ôté ses chaussures et son épaisse veste de chuunin verte.

_ Je suis si godiche… de faire quelque chose comme ça… sans te demander…

Elle haletait entre chaque proposition.

_ Ne penses-tu pas ? C'est assez angoissant…

Sous son haut vert à manches coutes, il était torse nu. Selle se pencha vers sa poitrine pour s'enivrer de son odeur masculine.

_ Si… si embarrassant… fit-elle avant de déposer quelques baisers sur sa peau douce et souple.

_ Il y a deux ans… dit-il en se rappelant de la déclaration de Temari …Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose pour toi.

Il se releva un peu, comme pour s'asseoir et elle en fit de même, posa ses mains de chaque côté de lui.

_ C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça …

Je ne sais pas combien de fois les filles me l'ont confessé, mais je ne m'en suis pas vraiment soucié.

Temari détourna la tête tandis qu'il posait une main à cheval entre le côté de son cou et son épaule gauche. Elle doutait. L'aimait-il vraiment ?

_ Mais si soudainement, tu dis que tu veux être avec moi. Et je ne comprends pas du tout.

L'affreuse pensée qui germait dans son esprit prit forme. Elle posa une main sur son poignet et voulut la retirer de sa peau nue. Qu'il n'y ait plus contact.

_ J'ai l'impression… termine-t-il en détournant les yeux, conscient de ce rejet … de pratiquement voler…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Quelle idiote elle avait été de penser cela ! Bouleversée par ses paroles qu'elle avait trouvées si touchantes, elle lâcha sa main et d'un seul mouvement se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle s'agrippa plus fort à lui.

_ Touche moi ! Plus !

Elle gémit plusieurs fois ces ordres en prenant sa main, la reposant sur ses seins. Elle tenait sa main en même temps pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Il sentit ses doigts se crisper autour se sa peau douce. Il se rallongea à nouveau sur le lit, et elle, moitié assise, moitié couchée sur lui sentait ses deux mains qui tâtaient la rondeur de sa poitrine. Il les pressa plusieurs fois avec ivresse, un dans chaque mains, comme si elle allait lui glisser entre les doigts comme du sable. Il l'entendit quelques plaintes de plaisir sortir de sa gorge, l'invitant à continuer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Entre ses doigts, il fit rouler ses tétons plus sombres. La peau était souple sous ses doigts.

_ attends… soupira-t-elle d'un filet de voix.

Il s'immobilisa, croyant qu'il lui faisait mal. Il rougit en croisant son regard. Il resta béat devant la beauté qu'elle avait en cet instant magique.

_ attends, je veux m'occuper de ceci…

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et recommença à y déposer des baisers, aspirant la peau salée entre ses lèvres, passant sa langue sur les zones sensibles. Petit à petit, elle découvrait son torse avec sa bouche. Il rougit, leva les bras pour la serrer contre lui. Doux moment d'intimité partagée.

_ Chaque fois que je ne comprends pas bien quelque chose, comme avec le sexe… J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'embrume… comme si j'avais grillé un fusible ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il fixait le plafond au dessus de lui, son souffle et les battements de son cœur ayant décidé de ne faire que ce qui leur chantait.

_ C'est physiquement impossible à expliquer…

Elle se releva et planta son regard océan dans ses yeux noirs. On aurait dit que la puille avait gobé l'iris. Ils haletaient tous les deux.

_ Quelle que soit l'explication, ça n'a pas d'importance, lui déclara-t-elle avec douceur et détermination.

Il y eut encore un moment de blanc entre eux. Il murissait l'information. A son tour il ressentit le désir soudain de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle poussa un cri étouffé, surprise par la soudaineté de la caresse. Ce faisant, il la reversa sur le lit et se retrouva en position dominante.

_ Je me laisse guider par instinct maintenant… (Soupir) … puisque je ne suis plus sûre… (Gémissement) … que les hommes sont des chiens…

La main de Shikamaru avait fini par enlever le fin vêtement noir, il ne restait que la résille-nylon. Les mains du garçon explorèrent le venter avec douceur, puis la taille, puis les hanches de sa partenaire. Tout à cop, elle se cabra. Deux doigts fins venaient de caresser son intimité gonflée par le plaisir. Il y eut un moment de blanc où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il cherchait un assentissement quelconque dans tout ce cyan. Une étoile brillante au creux d ses pupilles sombres lui offrit la réponse qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à glisser de haut en bas, et elle sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer peu à peu. Elle… C'était la première fois que… elle voulut qu'il arrête.

_ Stop… ah ! (ses doigts frottent contre son clitoris) ça… (a travers le tissus, deux doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu en elle) non… (Shikamaru écarta un peu les doigts) ha…

_ Hé... fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

La main de Temari était près de sa bouche, comme prête à se bâillonner elle-même. Elle serra les dents, mais ses gémissements se faisaient toujours entendre. Shikamaru goba le téton le plus proche de lui. Chaque coup de langue sur cette partie érectile faisait gémir sa compagne. Sa main libre pressait l'autre sein avec effusion, tandis que les yeux fermés, il découvrait la rondeur de l'autre avec le bout de sa langue. Elle gémissait toujours. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant la dernière des protections de son intimité qui glissait le long de son ventre.

_ Arrêtes, lui ordonna-t-elle en serrant les jambes, tandis que Shikamaru faisait glisser la culotte le long de ses fines cuisses.

_ Ouah ! fit-il.

Il acheva de lui ôter le sous-vêtement.

_ Je veux avoir une belle vue de là-dessous !

_ Stop, stop, stop, stop ! paniquait-elle.

_ Calme-toi !

_ Ne regarde pas ! le suppliait-elle en fermant les yeux, des doutes et des émotions contradictoires plein la tête.

_ Oh la la !

_ Ne regarde pas !

_ J'en déciderais-moi-même. (il posa ses mais sur ses fesses)

_ Ne fais pas ça, non ! cria-t-elle encore plus fort lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle contre son bas-ventre.

_ Cesse de réagir si timidement !

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, protesta-t-elle en se débattant.

_ C'est excellent, je te jure… (Il regarda son visage cramoisi) … et tu sembles aimer ça !

_ Ne dis pas des choses insensées, nia-t-elle de toutes ses forces, le regard furibond.

La langue de Shikamaru passa avec douceur sur son intimité. L'air de Temari se bloqua dans sa gorge. Des frissons de plaisir faisaient trembler ses cuisses avec intensité. C'était tellement bon qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui conseilla de se préparer. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'allait-il faire ? Son cops se cambra tout à coup. Sous la langue douce et chaude, un long doigt fin commençait à entrer en elle…

_ Que fais-tu… demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle haletait de plus en plus fort.

Il introduit deux doigts en elle et les fit jouer en les écartant. L'antre de Temari était chaude, et sa mouille avait un goût corsé et acidulé qu'il appréciait. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il repassa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres trempées et gonflées de plaisir. Ses dents allèrent mordiller le clitoris érigé. Elle essaya de bloquer le gémissement de volupté qui commençait à poindre dans sa gorge. Ses doigts froissèrent le drap, tandis qu'elle cherchait à se raccrocher à quelque chose de solide. Son cri de jouissance finit par sortir, tandis qu'il observait sa chatte qui mouillait.

_ Ouah ! s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle rendu saccadé par le plaisir.

_ Hé… ça va ?

Il regarda son visage, tandis qu'elle continuait à gémir, comme happée par un écho de plaisir. Il se rapprocha de son visage. Le corps de la jeune femme était tout chaud et tout humide. L'air moite sentait la sueur fraiche.

_ Euh… est-ce-que tu te sens… bizarre ? hésitait-il à demander, inquiet de son état.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait à l'instinct, et non par rapport à un plan préétabli. Il avait pensé agir juste. Mais qu'en avait-elle pensé. Il se prit à douter. Et si elle n'avait pas aimé ? Si elle avait eu mal ? Et si (il frissonna à cette pensée terrible) elle ne l'aimait plus après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas ignoré ses paroles quand elle lui avait dit de s'arrêter ?

_ Ce n'était pas mauvais, non ? Est-ce que c'était bien ?

_ Euh… fit-elle après un moment éprouvant pour Shikamaru… c'était vraiment… ta première fois ?

Elle semblait douter. A un moment, il avait été si sûr de lui, dans ce qu'il faisait… Shikamaru eut une pensée émue pour Kiba et Naruto. Le succès de son entreprise leur était dû. Devant son air inquiet et plein de remords, Temari eut un peu pitié. Et puis, cela avait été si bon…

_ Tu es doué. Le félicita-t-elle.

Elle détourna la tête, pour ne pas voir comment son compliment était reçu.

_ Vachement bien ! bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Il n'y a pas de raisons… (il passa son bras autour de son cou gracile et déposa un baiser sur sa joue) … D'être si honteuse…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Qu'elle était belle ainsi…

_ Tu es mignonne, soupira-t-il.

_QUOI !

Il saisit sa main de sa main libre.

_ Je t'aime, lui dit-il.

_ AH ! HEIN ? C'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai !

Il caressa le dos de sa main du bout de ses doigts chauds. Il était plein de tendresse.

_ Mm, ça fait combien de temps ? Deux ans ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et serra la main, doucement.

_ Je ne pense pas l'avoir très bien compris. Cependant…

_ aaah, murmura-t-elle.

A nouveau, elle douta de tout. Il lui tenait la main avec tendresse, mais si cela se trouvait, il n'était qu'un rustre, un lourdaud. Et son seul désir à présent était de s'amuser un peu avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'était-là que pour qu'il tâte un peu le terrain. Après-tout, n'avait-il jamais dit que sa vie idéale serait de partir en retraite, de se marier avec une jolie femme qui s'occuperait de lui et avoir deux beaux enfants, un garçon et une fille ?

_ C'est vraiment peu probable que ce soit de l'amour ! (la pensée s'était échappée de son esprit à travers ses lèvres fines.) On peut très bien faire ce gnre de choses sans sentiments.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, dardant sur lui un œil cyan empli de terribles doutes.

_ Non je suis sûr de ça. Je t'aime, répéta-t-il sans faille en lui renvoyant son regard.

Il s'approcha de ses lèvres.

_Shikamaru est sur le point de quitter Suna. Sans savoir pourquoi, leurs visages se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs bras se referment en une étreinte douce. Leurs lèvres se happent au vol, comme deux papillons qui se télescoperaient._

Il se sépara d'elle, rougit et détourna les yeux. Pourtant, son air avait quelque chose de son ennui habituel, malgré la beauté du moment.

_ C'est à ça que tu ressembles quand t'as l'air heureux ? fit Temari en doutant de nouveau.

Sa voix transportait son émotion. Il grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

_ Tu es si prévisible ! (elle croisa ses bras devant ses yeux pour ne plus le voir et se mit à gémit, presque en pleurant :) tu aurais mieux fais de t'en aller au lieu de m'embrasser, tu ne crois pas ?

_ T'embrasser, mais je…

_ Ses lèvres sont douces et molles. Elles se pincent un peu. Comme pour quémander… Leurs lèvres, s'entrouvrent, leurs langues s'engouffrent. Elles dansent un balais si pur… Elles jouent entre-elles. Il fait si chaud sous le soleil de Suna. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais eu plus chanud qu'à cet instant précis. Ils se séparent._

_ _ Je pense vraiment que c'est… commence-t-il_

_ _ …génial propose-t-elle pour lui…_

Temari ne disait plus rien. Elle se trouvait dans un silence de doutes et de tristesse. Shikamau enleva les bras qu'elle avait puérilement serrés autour de sa tête.

_ Regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

__ … vraiment super en réalité ! achève-t-il en souriant._

Il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle se perd dans une étendue couleur chocolat. Comme par le passé, il se pencha vers elle, les lèvres tendues. Elle ferma les yeux, et un soupir muet fit s'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Elles rencontrèrent leurs homologues masculins. Leurs langues dansèrent à nouveau l'une contre l'autre.

_ Cela te blesse-t-il ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

« **Un à un tes mots… **» Temari sentit à nouveau ses tétons se durcir sous l'afflux e plaisir. Elle était détendue. Elle ne doutait plus. Il l'aimait. C'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Il se trouvait derrière elle et murmurait ses paroles apaisantes dans les creux de son oreille. Son bras passa autour de ses épaules et de ses bras.

_ Je suis doux… la rassura-t-il.

« **…me rendent heureuse à la fois dans le corps et l'esprit.** » Temari se souvint que ses cuisses étaient chaudes et humide. Des frissons de plaisir irradiaient de cet endroit.

_ Nara Shikamaru… gémit-elle tout contre son épaule nue. Je t'aime…

_ _ Si quelque chose de ce genre se produisait encore, je t'épargnerai à nouveau…_

_ Temari sourit légèrement. Tout en elle n'est que sauvage beauté épanouie._

_ _ …c'est d'accord, pleurnichard ?_

_ _ Tu parles beaucoup trop…_

_ Il sourit lui aussi. Il a un air mutin. Il se souvient du goût de ses lèvres et de la tendre étreinte._

_ _ … C'est pour ça que les femmes sont…_

_ Temari retourne dans les rues de Suna. Lui repart vers son village natal, sa mission est finie. Elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de lui. Chaque pas le porte plus loin d'elle. Il y a un instant de flottement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Shikamaru a l'esprit embrumé de sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à cerner. Elle se retourne au pas suivant. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil._

_ Elle le considère de loin. « __**Je n'arrive pas à comprendre un gars aussi tranquille**__ » Elle songe qu'il avait un caractère désagréable pour commencer. Peut-être qu'au fond elle désirait qu'il l'apprécie… elle se détourne de son observation de lui. « __**Pourquoi étais-je si sarcastique à propos de tout ?**__ » Elle s'éloigne encore. Que pouvait-il penser d'elle ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se rend compte qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir un autre gars… « __**Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de sentiments auparavant…**__ »_

_ Du coin de l'œil il la regarde. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle a seulement ri après toute cette pagaille. « __**Faisant cela… ça m'a presque donné envie de la louanger.**__ » Il repense au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Si ça n'avait pas été elle, cela se serait terminé dans le sang et les larmes. « __**Pourquoi est-ce que je me contente de me plaindre à propos de tout ?**__ » Il se demande ce qu'elle peut penser de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait y avoir une autre fille… « __**Je n'a jamais eu ce genre de sentiments auparavant…**__ »_

_ Mais ils étaient bien trop effrayés par cela pour s'en rendre compte…_

Elle avait ses bras repliés contre sa gorge. Ils venaient de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils gémissaient tous les deux. Il était contre son dos, son sexe dur dans son caleçon. Son bras droit entoure sa poitrine nue. Sa main gauche titillait les lèvres souples et exitées de Temari. Ils étaient tous deux en nage.

_ C'est assez… souffla la jeune femme qui se sentait prête à l'accueillir.

_ euh… d'accord… halète-t-il

_ Allez vas-y…

Il se releva tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le dos. Libéré de sa sombre gangue de tissus, son pénis s'érigeait fièrement vers le ciel. Il s'installa entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle regarda son engin. Elle avait un peu d'appréhension tout de même. Elle se mit à rougir à mort.

_ euh… C'est la première fois que tu en vois une ? demanda-t-il assez nerveusement en tenant son intimité dans sa main.

_ Ah ! …eh bien j'ai vu celle de mes frères…. (elle déglutit en souriant avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée) …quand ils étaient encore bébés.

_ Euh… ouais d'accord !

_ Alors… C'est ce que tu vas mettre en moi, articula-t-elle avec lenteur et nervosité.

_ Hm… (Il regarda les cuisses écartées de la jeune femme) …cela semble quelque peu dangereux…

_ Quoi !

_ Rien !

Il pressa son gland contre les parois humides de la jeune femme. Il poussa un peu. « **J'ai déjà l'impression que je vais exploser.** »

_ Dis-le moi si ça fait mal

Ils haletaient tous les deux. Tout à coup, l'intimité de Temari aspira d'un seul coup le bout de sa bite, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Shikamaru poussa un peu pour s'enfoncer. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux en sentant qu'ils réduisaient la distance entre eux. Temari serra les dentes et se crispa en sentant qu'il continuait à la pénétrer. Il était chaud. Et de son point de vue a elle, il tentait de mettre quelque chose d'énorme en elle. Elle avait peur. Il le sentit et ouvrir les yeux, prêt à se retirer quand il le faudrait. Elle poussa un cri rauque quand il fut totalement en elle. Elle avait mal, et haleta. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de douleur à cet endroit là. Comme si quelque chose était parti et ne reviendrait jamais… Il se pencha vers son visage.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je peux supporter un peu de douleur, fit elle bravement en haletant. C'est jusque que c'est… de… dedans… in… incroyable… Je peux… je peux te sentir…a l'intérieur de moi…

Elle porta sa main a sa bouche, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal. Il y ut un moment de silence entre eux, où l'un tentait de digérer l'information, et l'autre de se faire oublier un peu.

_ Ngh ! gémit-il.

_ Quoi ! S'alarma-t-elle.

_ Oh merde… fit-il avec la tête de celui qui venait de faire quelque chose de mal.

Elle poussa une exclamation silencieuse. Il croyait qu'il avait mal fait. Sur son visage, il y avait tant de remords… Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea tout contre elle, le surprenant.

_ Tu es si mignon ! …t'aime… Je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! soupira-t-elle avec bonheur.

_ Euh, vraiment ? fit-il en se relevant et en la regardant avec son air bizarre de d'habitude. Merci…

Son ton était incertain. Elle se serra tout contre lui en souriant de ses belles dents blanches. N'étant pas habitué à cela, il se détourna et enfonça sa tête dans le matelas.

_ Pourquoi diable me remercie-tu ? C'est si mignooon !

_ Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? Demanda-t-il en grognant contre le drap de dessous, gênée par cette affection débordante. Un peu trop peut-être. Veux-tu déjà arrêter ?

_ Oh ! tu est tout timide !

__ Tu as quelque chose_

_ _ Non du tout_

_ _ Je t'aime_

_ _ Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit permanent_

_ _ Mais qui d'autre pourrait me faire ressentir ça ?_

_ _ C'est seulement physique, ça ne peut pas être vrai_

_ _ Mais peut-être est-ce juste que nous ne comprenions pas que nous étions amoureux_

_ _ Mais c'est devenu plus clair quand nous nous sommes séparés ?_

_ _ Est-ce faux ?_

_ _ Peut-être_

_ _ Tu penses que je mens ?_

_ _ Je suis juste en train de dire que je ne pense pas que ça durera_

Il s'arrangea pour qu'elle s'asseye sur lui. Il avait les jambes ballantes en dehors du lit. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour elle si elle pouvait se raccrocher à lui ?

_ Euh…

_ Ça ne fait plus mal ?

_nan…

Il commença à bouger un peu en elle, dans des vas-et-viens approximatifs.

_ Lentement... mmh gémit-elle. Ah… comme ça…

_ _ C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?_

_ _ Je ne sais pas vraiment_

_ _ Je ne sais pas moi non plus_

_ _ Mais de toute façon_

Il s'allongea sur le lit et posa une main ferme contre le bas de son dos. Sa bite rentra rapidement en elle pour aller frotter contre un point sensible. Elle gémit à se contact. Ils étaient tous deux si proches. Et ceci peau contre peau… Il bougeait en elle avec plaisir, même si son visage restait impassible. Elle avait sa main derrière sa queue de cheval, l'obligeant à relever son cou. Ses yeux à lui regardait fixement la poitrine douce qui se pressait contre lui. Il sentait les tétons durs émoustiller ses sens en s'écrasant contre son torse à chacune de leurs respirations. Elle avait les joues rouges et se laissait porter sur cet océan de délices, balancée doucement par les déhanchements de son homme qui coulissait en elle.

_ _ Je suis heureux._

_ _ Mm_

_ _ Tu es heureuse ?_

_ _ Ouais_

_ _ Peut-être trop heureuse…_

_ _ Mm_

_ _ Je…._

Il l fit rouler sur le lit et se retrouva sur elle. Ainsi, il pouvait aller de plus en plus vite, au gré de leurs plaisirs montants. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de gémit de concert. Elle sentait cette hampe de cher entrer et sortit d'elle. Mais elle trouva qu'il allait trop vite et lui ordonna de ralentir. Mais soudain, dans son ventre, elle ressentit les immenses frissons de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti pendant ses caresses. Elle approchait de l'orgasme. Elle poussa un gémissement étranglé. Sans cesser de bouger en elle, il se releva et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_ Ça fait bizarre.

_ Qu… quoi !

_ Cette sensation… Comme la fois passée…

_ PLUS - FORT! Cria-t-elle voluptueusement.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et cessait de bouger pour se laisser faire par les coups de hanches vigoureux de son partenaire. Elle tenait le drap entre ses poings serrés.

_ Bouge les hanches de toi-même… Egoïste un peu…

_ Mais…. Euh… c'est… PLUS RAPIDE !

Elle gémit de plus belle en criant tout sou saoul. Elle sentait le plaisir qui atteignait un point culminant en elle. Elle se laissa aller en arrière. Les parois de son intimité se resserrèrent alors brusquement sur la bite de Shikamaru qui gémit. Il se laissa aller en elle. Le résultat de leurs orgasmes mêlés coulèrent à l'intérieur de leurs cuisses. Temari se laissa tomber contre le matelas pour reprendre son souffle après leur ébat amoureux.

_ Je… je l'ai fait… ahana Shikamaru, rouge lui aussi.

_ Oh, tu bandes… encore…

_ Diable… tu as déjà joui… fit-il en lui souriant d'un air affamé.

_ Joui… ? Je ne comprends pas… Faisons-le… encore une fois.

Elle posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour encore plus fort qu'avant…

__ Que penses-tu de moi ?_

_ _ Je ne peux pas le dire_

_ _ J'ai fais des choses embarrassantes pour toi ! Je deviendrai… tout ce que tu veux._

_ _ Ne crains-tu pas que les autres baissent les yeux sur toi ?_

_ _ Le seul autre c'est toi ! En dehors de toi, je ne peux voir personne d'autre !_

_ _ Qu'y a-t-il de si génial à mon propos ?_

_ _ Tu veux savoir pourquoi les femmes décident de se donner librement ?_

_ _ Essayes-tu de m'ennuyer ?_

_ _ Je sais juste que j'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir._

_ _ Cela ne va-t-il pas à l'encontre de ta fierté ?_

_ _ Si tu veux le découvrir, faisons plus de choses embarrassantes ensemble. Trouvons ce que nous voulons tous les deux et emparons-nous en. Que penses-tu de moi ?_

Après leurs ébats à deux, ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Shikamaru s'assit et prit une bouteille d'eau pour s'hydrater après tout cet effort. Temari serrait l'oreiller entre ses bras et le regardait avec tendresse. Elle souriait. Il lui demanda si elle avait soif. Il reposa la bouteille et ils se regardèrent avec des yeux énamourés. «** Ah… c'est trop… trop… trop… **». Ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte tendre.

_ En libérant nos cops ainsi… C'est vraiment hors de notre caractère !

_ Qui se fiche du caractère désormais ?

_ Mmm...

Il l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et par jeu, passa un bout de langue fraîche à cause de l'eau le long de sa mâchoire, pour goûter à sa peau salée et trempée de sueur. Elle était allongée sur son torse, et ils étaient complètements nus. Le lit défait, les draps froissés. Il avait sa main qui caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, doucement. Elle câlinait son bras du bout des doigts. Ils ne se regardaient pas, chacun, absorbé dans sa contemplation d'un bout de plafond.

_ Hé… Tu reparts demain, n'est-ce pas, dit-il avec un ton morose.

_ Ouais… Je ne veux pas partir…

_ Maudit soit demain !

_ Mais en fait, j'ai un plan. Elle posa son index sur les lèvres de l'autre. Au prochain examen chuunin, je pourrais devenir une officielle… et tu pourrais alors être affecté là-bas par Konoha !

Il louchait sur ce doigt qui l'agaçait un peu. Elle se glissa sous la couette.

_ De cette manière, troi venant et me rencontrant… (elle sourit de toutes ses dents, de son sourire si beau et si sauvage qu'il affectionnait) … ne semblerait pas du tout anormal !

_ Mmm…

Il la rejoignait entre les draps et la prit dans ses bras. Il affichait un air un peu sceptique. Il avait des doutes quand à cette histoire.

_ Je sais ! Et je savais que tu allais dire ça !

_ Comment ?

_ Parce que toi et moi… Nous sommes tellement semblables !

_ tu crois ?

Shikamaru sentit quelque chose lui piquer le mollet entre les draps. Il y glissa la main et en ressortit… Le préservatif !

Bonus 1 :

Deux jours avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte, Kakashi avait appris ce qu'ils allaient faire lui et Temari. Le jounin masqué du village caché de Konoha fouilla dans sa veste verte et en ressortit un objet que Shikamaru identifia facilement. Un préservatif. Il allait remercier pour ce cadeau étrange lorsque l'homme écarquilla ses yeux vairons à cause du sharingan, et d'une voix d'outre tombe lui hurla :

_ SURTOUT EN AUCUNE CIRCONSTANCE… N'OUBLIE PAS LE PRESERVATIF !

Bonus 2 :

Shikamaru avaient l'air très fatigués ce matin là. L'un et l'autre tremblaient d'épuisement et avaient d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent Naruto et Sakura qui étaient morts de rire.

Temari : *vacille* Pourquoi ils rigolent ?

Shikamaru : *tremble* Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute

Naruto : *ha ha ha* « **Je parie que je sais pourquoi ils sont si fatigués !** » Alors, vous avez fait l'amour ?

Sakura : *kyah ha ha ha* « **ah, je pense que tu as mis le doigt dessus !** » Tu es le seul puceau qui reste !

Naruto : Merde, j'suis complètement largué !

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne sais pas si mon lemon est bien. Après, j'hésite beaucoup. J'ai quelques idées, mais sans doute pas assez pour faire une suite. Je pense que je vais le laisser comme ça. Mais peut-être que vous arriverez à me convaincre. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas voyante extra-lucide..._

_Alors je vous dis à laa prochaine. Bye!_

_Sunao Amakarai (qui devrait être en train de bosser son TPE...)_


End file.
